To Love and Protect
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: An old one brought back to life. This was the first ever fic I wrote in which my character Saur is introduced


To Love and Protect   
Author's note: Goku goes out to spare with Veggitta. Gohan is in America, Goten at colleage. Someone's lurking outside the Son home. Watching Chichi. What does the shadow figure want? Who is it? And more importantly why's it watching her withh growing fury?   
{} figure's thoughts   
_________________________________________________________   
Chapter 1   
Chichi was home alone when she heard a rustle in the trees. She walked to the window from where the sound came seeing no one. Then she saw Bulma's car pull up with Eighteen in it along with Bra and Marron. Chichi walked to the door to invite her unexpected guests in for tea.   
"Hi Chichi," said Bulma.   
"Hi," she said.   
Then the tree rustled slightly. What, thought Chichi there's no wind to day.   
"Do you know what that was?" asked Eighteen looking at Chichi.   
"No it must have been the wind," said Chichi.   
Eighteen looked at her thoughtfully. Then spoke up, "We're going shopping today will you join us?"   
"No I can't," said Chichi. "I've got to clean the house tonight."   
"Oh okay," said Bulma. "See you later then I guess."   
"Right bye," said Chichi.   
Then watched has they went back to the car and drove away. Just then the trees rustled again this time it came from an even nearer tree. Chichi shurgs and gets back to work. Just then she heard the rustling sound again this time from the bushes nearest the door. Chichi looked at the window on the side of the door, seeing nothing. She sighed then conteniued with her cleaning.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Outside a female figure was watching Chichi.   
{How dare she,} the figure thought. {How dare she Karrotto was mine, she had no right to take him from me. Ever since I followed Lord Frezzia to Namiek and saw him I knew he was the one. A true prince not like Veggitta. How that blue haired female could have fallen for him I'll never know. Wait she's coming to the door.}   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chichi walked outside to stand in the doorway and watch the sunset. She sighed then went inside to start dinner knowing that Goku would be home soon. He would probaly be hungary has well, after all that sparing he'd been doing lately with Veggitta. So she started making his favorite foods for dinner.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
{Well at least the little witch can cook, I'll say that much for her. But she doesn't have the power to back that up. What does he see in her. She's not even a sayain. Karrotto can do much better then that. He can do much much better in fact.}   
Then we see the figure has she stands upright. She has on sayain armor, her hair goes down her back, she is pretty tall, she also has a sayain tail.   
{Just wait Karrotto when you get home I'll be here to confort you. When you find your dead wife.}   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chichi was just finishing up when she heard the door shut.   
Goku, she thought. But why didn't he teleport here like he always does. She decided to find out.   
She turned toward the door. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the woman in the living room.   
"I am Karrotto's new mate," Saur snarled. "He won't be needing you anymore."   
Chapter 2   
Chichi stared at her in shock. New, new mate? she thought. What does she mean she's his new mate? But for some reason she thought she already new the answer to the question. But Chichi wasn't going down without a fight. She got into a fighting stance prepared to fight.   
The firure chuckled then got in one has well. Chichi charged slamming her fist into her face, causing the mysterius figure to stagger back. The woman growled at her, then she attacked without mercy. When Chichi was halfway dead the woman stopped.   
"Perhaps," she said. "I should tell you my name, before you die. My name is Saur." Then she fired a ki blast staright into Chichi side.   
Causing her to scream in pain.   
Goku, she thought. Then blackness consumed her.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goku prepared to launch himself at Veggitta when he felt strange he heard Chichi say his name in his mind. He stopped staring out into space.   
"Chichi," he whispered. He could feel her power level dropping slowly.   
"Karrotto," shouted Veggitta, who stopped when the latter started staring off into space. "Karrotto," he shouted again getting anger. "Well you stop .............," his voice trailed off when he saw the look on his sparing patners face.   
"Chichi," he whispered again. Then he brought his hands to his forehead and dissapeared.   
Veggitta had no choose but to follow him.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goku appeared in his kitchen when he didn't see Chichi he looked around. Then he saw her in a heap on the frontroom floor. Goku ran to her side kneeling and holding her in his arms, she was dieing fast.   
Someone had killed Chichi, he thought. Someone had killed his mate! Someone had killed the woman he loved. The one woman he swore to protect and love till death. How dare they do this. How dare they take her away from him. Then he started thinking how he had failed her.   
I vowed to protect her, he thought tears streaming down his face. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I have failed her, her my mate, my love, my wife.   
"Chichi," he whispered. "CHICHI NOOOOO."   
He was only vaguly aware of the fact that Veggitta and the others had gathered in the room. All he was aware of at the time was the ripping pain in his heart in his chest.   
"Son-Kun," whispered Bulma sadly. She and Eighteen had gotten here quickly. When Eighteen said something was wrong. She had grabbed Bulma and took off toward Goku's house.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
{Why,} she seethed{Is he crying over her. Don't worry Karrotto when I'm done. You won't rember her at all.}   
The figure watched this from the house. Silently seething has Goku's friends tried to comfort him. Then she saw a man, a woman, and a young girl enter the house. Followed a few minutes later by a carbon copy of Karrotto.   
{Oh,} she thought. {What this could they be his children? I didn't know that humans and sayains could mix their blood successfully. They might cause a probelm I'll have to get rid of them to.}   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 3   
"Let's use the dragonballs," said Gohan. "She hasn't died yet."   
"It's not that simple brat," snapped Veggitta. "The blast the woman received was an attack in which only sayains can survive."   
"Do you mean that if we wish her sayain she'll survive?"   
"Yes that's exactly what I mean."   
"Let's go then," said Goku. "Let's get the dragonballs, before she dies. Eighteen, Bulma, Vidal you and the girls stay here the rest of us will go get the dragonballs."   
With that they split up in search of the dragonballs. After they left Saur followed Goku, wondering where he was going. Meanwhile the women and girls where watching Chichi. So that she'd stayed alive until the men got back. Eighteen looked at her for awhile softly.   
"Chichi she whispered softly. "Stay with us, your family needs you. We all need you (smirks) even Veggitta even though he won't admit it." Then she turns to Bulma, Marron, and Bra. "Maybe we should have stayed."   
"We didn't know that this would happen," said Bulma softly.   
"Didn't we," Eighteen said sharply. "I mean we heard the rustle, I felt something was wrong. My instincts told me something was wrong yet I ignored them."   
"We didn't know," insisted Bulma.   
Just then Chichi started gasping for breathe. Causing panic among the women. Eighteen did the only thing she knew called for such occasions CPR. After awhile she finally started to breathe normally. Everyone let out a breathe of relief. Then they smiled reassuringly at eachother.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goku was searching for the dragonball in the area. When Saur landed in front of him.   
"Hello Karrotto," she said.   
"Who are you?" he asked. "And how do you know my name."   
"I am Saur and I have been watching you for quite sometime. I find you quite fasinating. Ever since you fought Freezia I knew we where meant to be. You should leave that weak human behind and join me."   
"Leave me alone I've got work to do." With that Goku teleported to the dragonball. Then he teleported to meet the others. Then Goku made his wish.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The women watched in amazement has Chichi started to glow then when it was gone Chichi had a tail. She woke up and looked around.   
"What happened?" she asked.   
Chapter 4   
Chichi waited patently has the girls explained the events. Then Goku teleported into the room. The women left and went to their respected homes meeting their husbands and sons on the way. Goten went back to his college dorm.   
Goku watched his wife has she exaimened the scar. A thoughtful look on her face. Then Goku encircled her waist with his arms, kissing her shoulder gently. She leaned against his chest, sighing in contenment. Has her arms circled his neck behind her, he kept kissing her neck. She turned around to face him Goku smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She snuggled into his arms crying softly. Goku held her tightly letting her cry.   
When she stopped he lifted her head to look into his eyes.   
"Chichi," he asked. "Are you alright?"   
She nodded still crying a little. Goku picked her up and sat down on their bed with her in his lap. She clung to him afaid to let go. Goku wondered who Saur was and why she knew him. He surely would have sensed her if she was there. Things would be different know he knew,he would train Chichi to fight and control the powers she had all a long. Still he would get to spend time with his mate.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Saur watched this in growing anger.{How dare he} she thought. {Make her one of us. We are the surpreme beings of the universe.)   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
While Saur ranted on and on and on about the sayains being this and that, Goku and Chichi where falling asleep in eachothers arms. After about two hours of her ranting and raving she finally noticed they where asleep. She creeps to their window which conviently is open. She sneaks inside creeping silently to the door. Then suddenly *WHAM*.   
"What the..." she says.   
But is cut off when she sees who hit her.   
"Karrotto," she starts.   
"Don't Karrotto me," he snarls. "What are you doing here?"   
"How did you sense me?" she snapped irated that he had.   
"I didn't I wasn't sleeping I was still awake. What do you think you're doing? I won't ask again, so you had better answer."   
"Why did you make her one of us? You should have let her die. What does she mean to you? You're always leaving her. How much do you really love her?" silence." You don't do you? I knew it you don't really love her so why stay with her. Do you know? Do you truly care for her now. Or is it because she's the trash that gave you your half bORN FREAKS."   
Goku's head snapps back in her direction, he had been looking at Chichi's sleeping form until she made the comment about his sons and his mate. They never learn three things there are three things you never ever do. One never ever harm his friends, two never ever talk bad about them, and three never ever ever talk bad about his family especially his mate and heaven help you if you harm them. Saur was about to learn this the hard way.   
Chapter 5   
Goku's head snapped back to the bed has he heard Chichi stir.   
"You," gasped Chichi. "You're the one that tried to kill me."   
Goku slowly turned his head to look at Saur. She smirked in antesapation for the battle to come.   
"So," Saur said."The trash can talk, I'm surprised."   
Chichi tensed at the word she had just been called. Then she calmly walked to stand by Goku's side. Saur chuckled to herself. {So} she thought.{She does have enough strength to go against me. Or so she thinks. If she does can she survive my ruthlessness, still the innocent trash he took up? Let's find out shall we. This should be quite intersting,}   
"Well then," she said outloud. "Shall we get this over with? I'm really getting bored ya know. Let's finish this so that way I can be rid of you before morning. In fact way before morening would be even better."   
Goku glances up at the full moon and smirks, "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do this."   
"Oh no no Karrotto. I meant I want to fight with your trash. Then we'll see who's stronger." laughs.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Veggitta was flying to the Son house closely followed by Eighteen, Krillein, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vidal, Tein, Chao-zu, Yamch, and Picollo. Marron and PAn where back at CApsule corp. They landed a short distance away from a wall. Preparing to strike, when suddenly the wall explodes followed by Saur and Chichi. Everyone stood there gapping Goku leaped out and just stood there watching intently.   
Everyone had recovered exept Veggitta who was still gapping. Everyone else was laughing at the fact that Chichi's power level was almost has high has Veggitta's.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Saur gritted her teeth in annoyance and suddenly lunged forward with her fist in front of her. Chichi easily blocked it, and kicked her in the chin. Saur gritted her teeth in annoyance. Then she lashed out with her tail. Chichistuck up a hand to block it. But was kicked in the stomach has a result. Then they started getting serius all the obsereves saw was flashes where they hit each other. Then suddenly Saur kicked Chichi in the stomach and back flipped a few feet away. Ther Saur powered up to Super Sayain.   
Chapter 6   
Chichi stared shocked for a minute then she shook her head and got into a fighting stance. Saur smirked{well well now this will finish things once and for all. Karrotto will see that I am the only one for him.} She was about to charge when she felt several powers. She stopped and looked at the others in shock. Karrotto was not the only Super Sayain. Veggitta and three boys where has well. {Oh Kami I am in such trobule.} Then she looked at Chichi who was now joined by SS Goku. {It seems I have miss calcualated. Oh well Karrotto will be mine.} Then she charged at Chichi who tensed for impact. When Saur was close enough Chichi and Goku moved slightly. Everone stared for awhile and then they saw Saur plummet holding her stomach. They glanced upward to see Goku and Chichi's knees up. Then they looked at Saur who was motionless.   
"What ach goin to do ith er?" asked a voice.   
Everyone turned to see Pan, Bra Marron, and Bulma headed this way.   
"Bury her," said Goku tiredly.   
After they finished everybody went home.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Goku grabbed Chichi from behind and held her has he fell onto the bed. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they kissed Chichi moved her lips onto his lips neck. Then she sank her teeth in marking him has her own. When she drew back Goku was staring at her with a smirk. Then they fell on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.   



End file.
